The UCLA-based Central Coordinating Center (CCC) for the Natural Experiment Research Centers will be designed to work across study sites to support and sustain them as a research Network evaluating natural experiments in diabetes prevention and treatment. The CCC will provide common administrative and technical support, facilitate communications between study sites, the CDC, and NIDDK, and promote the accomplishments of the Network to audiences beyond those reached by an individual site. The Specific Aims for the CCC are as follows: 1. Provide logistical support to individual study sites, the CDC, and NIDDK, specifically: a. Plan and implement regular Network meetings; b. Assist in the development and maintenance of a governance and organizing structure for the network 2. Foster and coordinate linkages, communication and promote activities between study sites, the CDC, NIDDK, and a broad audience of researchers, educators and the community, specifically: a. Facilitate cross-site collaborative activities including a methods lecture series, and sharing of best analytic practices when feasible; Support cross-site communication and productive collaborative work between subgroups of study sites using similar data or addressing similar research questions; c. Develop and maintain a website for the study in accordance with CDC IT standards; d. Serve a translation role for science, policy makers, and public audiences by disseminating Network processes, tools and results to actively demonstrate the impact of study-related analyses upon health policies related to diabetes care and prevention, 3. Develop and implement an evaluation plan to assess the achievement of Aims 1 & 2 The CCC will build from the prior experience of UCLA investigators in coordinating multi-site networks, and will use tested successful methods to provide logistical support and foster collaborative activities within the Network, including the sharing of best analytic methods for natural experiments and coordinating a lecture series on cutting-edgemethods related to the evaluation of natural experiments. In addition, the CCC will assist in developing a specific, evidence-based dissemination plan. The CCC will also actively and routinely solicit feedback as part of an ongoing process of continuous quality improvement.